ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Orion: Episode 13
Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. Title: Shadows of the Past: Finale Part 1 Appears: * Composite Monster:Ligatron * Transformed Monster:Gazoto * Skull Monster: Red King * Ancient Monster: Golmede * Ancient Monster: Gomora * Violent Monster: Earthtron * Organic Saucer: Nova * Giant Space Monster: Bemstar * Space Monster: Bemular * Space Combat Beast: C.O.V. * Space Iron-Severing Monster: Dinozaur * Heinous Monster: Gyabish * Giantess of Evil: Dark Zoe Prologue "Soon..." said the voice. King sat in a golden room, the floor was plasma energy, with bubbles of light, floating upwards. He sat, his feet in the pool, holding his side in pain as his red eyes and red tribal markings glowed in pulses. "Can you see it, see it coming, the era of the blue light is coming to an end! Out of the dark comes the red light, with true freedom...chaos!" "No..." said King "He will stop you, he has mastered the blue light...!" "But not the red one, he fears it, as you fear me..." "Enough...!" said another voice. A blue light shined from the pool and it surged up into King's body. King relaxed his eyes and markings stopped pulsing. "Thank you..." said King "but I fear that is not enough, not anymore..." Chapter 1 The fortress was in shambles, the Ultras, it was hard to tell if they were dead or simply unconscious but the lookout fortress watching the dark nebula had been destroyed. In the distance, moving away at high speed was a dark cloud, Zoe's personal meta field. It paused in the middle of space and Zoe let out a roar, sending out a special wave across the stars. On so many worlds they appeared, kaiju of all shapes and sizes. Those that could fly, traverse the void, made their way to her, those that didn't, the rampaged about on their planets. "Now..." said Zoe "Go forth and rampage, distract the petty Ultras while I prepare...!" The enslaved mega beasts roared in compliance and flew off. In the Land of Giants, the Information Department was in an uproar as news of monster attacks all over the galaxy reached their ears. Space Rangers were dispatched all over the stars, to deal with the threat, but the Ultras found that they were being stretched thin. The call was sent to the military Ultras, guarding the Dark Nebula to provide backup for their push against the savage tide. Orion came down on Gomora's head with a powerful elbow strike. The great behemoth staggered back and the Ultra picked him up and threw him against Red King, knocking him off Luter. With both Ultras on their feet, they waited for Mizuki's Wave Riders and Tachibana's Leo Rollers, to finish softening up the beasts before downing them with their Ultra Beams. They were all in a valley, at the end of which was a path to a seaside city. A city now safe from... Luter and Orion flew off at high speeds, as flashes of light. At the beach of another city, they double flying kicked a sea monster in the face, breaking it's horn. While Luter faced the one above the waves, Orion dove below and faced its mate. The two Ultras finished their enemies at roughly the same time, with an explosion above and below the waves. "This is madness..." said Orion. "Well..." said Luter "What did you expect with that massive Minus wave...?" Luter face palmed herself. She knew Orion was now going to pout and ponder about his blood-mother. As he stared into the sky, he realized he was looking at an Ultra Sign, from Prime, no less. It said 'A number of monsters had just gathered in the dead zones several parsec's away from the dark nebula.' "Who could be doing this...?" asked Luter. "I don't know, but whoever is doing this is practically declaring war on the entire universe..." Orion looked down for a moment. To Luter's Ultra perception, she could see a 'look' of shock on his face. "What is wrong...?" "Nothing..." Orion flew off, with Luter swiftly following Chapter 2 "Mom..." said Haley on the phone "I am fine...stop, no just stop, the possible end of the of the world is no excuse to try and marry me off! No, NO...damn it, woman...!" She slammed the phone back on the holder. She was sitting at a desk in her room, on the Command Carrier, one of several flying about the skies. STAR was on high alert, with monster appearing all over the globe, it had never been this bad, not since the first Kaiju War. "A problem...?" She looked up and for a second she mistook Marie for Mizuki. "In this day and age...a problem is a moot point." Marie turned to leave but Haley called her name. "Any idea why all of this is happening...?" "Command called, a minus wave went out from the Dark Nebula..." Haley just gave a look, a look that said 'you really think I understand any of that?'. Marie sat down. "Even in the space age, pollution is a problem, the dark nebula is just one of several places in the galaxy were civilizations dump their garbage. Toxic material, unneeded weapons, even bioweapons like that dragon thing Orion first fought on Earth. The Dark Nebula is the largest and it has attracted and a bred some of the most terrible space born monsters." "Okay, 'Minus Energy'...?" "Every action, every emotion, it leaves a mark on the mana sphere, the waves of life energy that bounce about all over the universe. Positive emotions, they are well, positive, if plain old mana is neutral, they make it positive..." "But..." "Minus energy, minus energy comes from dark emotions, hate, fear, anger, they leave a foul taste that doesn't lend it self to new, or preserving life. It's not just emotions that cause it, pollution, places where life, the ecosystem has been or is being destroyed, especially when being done rapidly, they have a clarion call, a call kaiju cannot resist...." "It's weird how so many planets can have the same problem..." Marie had a look of shame on her face. "That is partially our fault..." "Explain..." "There have always been kaiju, the descendants of beasts, that fell victim to mutagens, radiation or the exotic sort, or just quirks of evolution. They are rare, but not impossible..." "But..." "When the first plasma sun came on, it changed our ancestors, it made us Ultras, but the energy also spread, the same energy that created us, create races with hyper biology and Kaiju..." "That, that would make you kaiju..." "Yet, you would be mad if I called you an animal..." "Sorry..." "You must have noticed, some kaiju can be tracked by your sensors, an energy signature. Their plasma organ, it is a parallel to our energy cores..." "That's why we can track you..." "But it is, it was strange. Those monsters, they were wiped out ages ago, most are now just bioweapons, made by invasive races. The fact that they had plasma organs..." "Implies Zoe..." Marie had a look of revelation on her face. "What...?" "Thank, you..." she said and she ran off. Chapter 3 "No..." said Prime. He spoke to Orion telepathically. The two Ultras stood in a 'world' of swirling light, with Orion being at human size due to currently being in human form. Beside him was Torrent and Gigas. "This is not the time to run off and play hero! This minus wave has most of the known universe in an uproar, and we are barely containing it as it is!" "Sir..." said Orion "If I know Zoe, then she is at our homeworld! If you're not going to let me go, then you need to send somebody..." "We are busy as it is, we cannot just send an Ultra out on an errand because of 'your' hunch...!" "I knew..." Orion turned to see Luter "Seriously, was it so hard to tell me these things...?!" "I see that you have other problems to deal with..." "Wait...!" said Orion "No...!" they were gone. Orion clenched his fists as the meta-world faded. Alex opened his eyes and looked back to Marie, they were both on top of Zephyr Base and looking at each other. Marie was angry and Alex was stoic. They looked at each other until Alex turned to walk away. "Orion, Ezekial, Miliardo, Krushkrenda...!" she shouted. Alex stopped "Am I, or am I not your friend, your friend that survived a war with you, that you dove into the Dark Nebula to rescue, that you nearly went mad for...?!" "Yes..." "So what happened in those five thousand years that you no longer about me...?!" Alex turned around, visibly upset. "I do care about you...!" "You sure, because you're treating me like a stranger, a hassle...!" "I..." Alex's expression turned to one of sadness "I don't want to loose you...I lost my planet, my father, my beloved..." Marie tensed up "They are all gone, but Zoe still lives, she took everything from me...! It was my experiment that changed my people into Ultras, but I knew they were not worthy, they were not deserving...my mother didn't care, she broke into the lab and set the energy free." "But, she..." "She is a selfish wretch that refuses to accept she could ever do something wrong...She is insane and she must be stopped, no matter the cost, or it will cost the galaxy everything...!" "Orion..." said Marie, with a worried look. Alex expression became one of shock as he turned around and looked up to the sky. "Zoe...she's calling me out..." "You?! She sending an army of monsters this way...!" "Yeah, she never was very subtle, it got her in trouble, so many times..." "This is not the time to reminisce!" Chapter 4 "OMEGA LEVEL ALERT...!" Shouted the computer over the PA system over and over again. All over Zephyr base was busy as red lights flashed and the personnel ran about, preparing the vehicles. The STAR Elite team were in their meeting room, looking at the screen. They had all signed on knowing what Omega Level was, but they had hoped to never have to live through, all the simulation and training ultimately couldn't compare to the real thing. Omega Level, it was the highest level for a threat given to planet Earth and its people. Before them, on the monitor, was a map of the solar system and a cluster of dots, showing invaders heading towards Earth. Alex and Marie entered the room and they knew from the looks on their face that they wanted answers. "What's going on...?" asked Vincent "You said Earth was protected from a full scale assault...!" Other questions came until Alex dented the metal wall with his fist to silence them. He took a deep breath and spoke. "Those are invaders..." he said "not the kind you would expect. Those are Kaiju flying here in gravity bubbles..." "How...?" asked Vincent. "We suspect..." said Marie "Zoe..." "But..." said Mizuki "Zoe is here on Earth...?" The two Ultras looked at each other. "Not, for some time..." said Alex "After the battle with the Warmaster, the minus field surrounding Earth disappeared. You guys must have noticed how calm it has been all over the planet..." They were silent and looked to Mizuki who walked of to the corner. "Well..." said Haley "Where did she go...?" "Most likely the Dark Nebula, a place rich in Minus Energy, reports say its dry now and now much of the known universe in an uproar from the minus wave..." "Minus Wave...?" "The monster's we fought, one after another, they were awakened by it, drawn to the surface by the minus wave. But time is off the essence, we have act fast if we are going to stop them from reaching Earth." He turned to Marie. "You stay and deal with any more monsters that appear while we are in space..." She nodded. "Everyone else let's move!" Tachibana left, Vincent got to work on the computer and Haley helped him, the Commander left and Mizuki, sat at the table. "Mizuki...?" "You knew she left..." she said "why didn't you tell me...?" "Because you would've gotten like this..." "Don't be cute...why did you stay...?" "Mizuki, I didn't come here, to seek revenge, I came here for the same reason I went to so many other planets...to protect them..." The Commander sat in his dark room. Before him was a large monitor and on it appeared the outline of Saul. "It's been a while..." said Saul. "Can we do it...?" "Do, what, survive...? The last time there were so many monsters on Earth, it burned..." "So, we have no hope is what you're saying...?" "No..." "There was an Ultra back then, was there not?" "There is one now, but this time, mankind is not going to stab him in the back. Will, we...?" "No..." said the commander wiping his hands across his face. "We've been fighting and fighting for years now, before the monsters, it was ourselves, now...now we have hope, we know that out there, we can have friends, we are not alone and that, that is not a bad thing. I don't think anyone can shoot him." "What about HATE...?" "Orion, Ultraman, Alex...he called them for what they were and the world knows it now, they just wanted an excuse, they just wanted someone to blame... He showed us, that we have to be more than that. Every space station in reach, every Wave Rider we have, is preparing its self for them. Our Darts are station on Earth to react to any threat that may be terrestrial, Leo Rollers, Command Carriers. All of them are ready and waiting. If we have to go, if we have to disappear, we will not go quietly into the night. Amen..." Chapter 5 The Space Station V3, its laser cannons rose up as purple spots flew past it. It opened fire, destroy several of them until a few sped towards it. They burst open, releasing gravitational waves and revealing space monster. They monsters, brushed of the cannons and rush the station to tear it apart, only to be destroyed by Orion's Ultra beam. The Ultra sped through space, behind him was Mizuki leading several hundred Wave Riders into space to meet the monster army. The graviton bubbles burst and the monsters fired energy blasts and fireballs. The wave riders scattered while Orion braced himself by crossing his arms. Orion outstretched his bracelet arm, his hand glowing white, he clenched it into a fist. The energy fed into his bracelet and he put it to his Heart Stone, swinging his arm open and shined a blue/white as he turned into Priest Mode. He outstretched his other hand, a katana appeared, stabbing a Bemular in the stomach. Orion twisted it, turned around slice in a chopping motion, while it exploded from a rupture plasma organ. He turned around and disappeared and reappeared in flashes, slicing into more Bemular and other monsters. Orion focused on the Bemstars, knowing how dangerous they were. That was until a Dinozaur's tongue struck him and sent him flying back. Stunned, several Bemstar's, Bemulars and Nova's rushed him. Several fighter, fired their plasma missiles, but the beasts were truly stopped when Orion threw them away by spinning at high speeds. Orion ran forward, slicing apart the monsters with his sword and turning his attention to the Dinozaurs, using his speed to avoid their tongue. It wasn't until a Nova grabbed his sword with its whip like arm that he change tactics. His charged his arms and crossed them, pulling the apart in a vertical fashion to release large arcs of energy that sliced through his enemies. He charged his arms, the energy spun and he threw several cutting halo's, helping the fighters being chased by monsters and sacrificed them to block the energy blasts from several monsters. Orion charged up and put his arms in an L position, destroying several monsters in an arcing motion. Earth Golmede and Gomora rose up out the Earth and roared in rage, only for Luter's Adorium Crush to destroy them. She landed in the Outback, having been flying about the planet, dealing with these monsters that popped up every now and again. Up from the earth arose, a Red King, roaring, with its hyped up aggression. Luter wasted no time and charged it. The two locked arms, with Luter pushing it back until turned to the side and pushed her away. Luter flipped through the air, landed and with his flying ability delivered a jump kick to its chest, causing it fly backwards. Several Leo Rollers nearby opened fire, stunning it while Luter fired a specium from its head down, destroying it. Space Orion was impatient, he knew where his mother was, he knew she was scheming something big, something terrible, the fruition of her plans of thousands of years was coming to the foreground and he was stuck here. Hovering over the moon, he changed back to his normal form and looked at his bracelet. Orion crossed his arms as his Wiseman's eye turned red, and his bracelet shocked him with energy. Flexing open his body shined a red light, that caught the attention of all the monsters. Now in his berserk mode, he flew down to the moon with the remaining monsters following him. "What is he doing...?" asked a pilot. "He's making himself a target..." said Mizuki. Most didn't know but Mizuki was a low level psychic, she couldn't read minds, or tell the future, but she could sense things others could not. She felt the difference between this and the other times Orion took on Berserk Mode. Previous forms gave of a sense of determination to her, it radiated a great will, his blue mode radiated compassion, love, she would not admit it, but she loved flying when he was around in blue form, it calmed her soul, but this... it felt like rage, a deep seated rage, bubbling just underneath the surface. Land of Giants "No Orion..." said King who was on his knees in pain "you mustn't use that power...!" "Yesssss..." said a disembodied voice. Chapter 6 Orion didn't bother defending himself, he was in space, he healed much faster and in his red form he was much more durable. It was his choice to face the entire army of monsters alone, using the red light he radiated to attract them. He ran towards them brushing the fireballs and energy blasts. Orion clothes lined two monsters before kicking a Gyabish in the chest and sending it flying back. He knocked away the whip arm of a Nova on his right before throwing it onto a Bemstar on left before charging in, throwing punches and kicks as he went along. Along the way, plasma missiles were fired in mass. Orion punch a Bemstar and a COV in the stomach before knocking them away with a spin kick. He turned and punched a Bemlar in the face face and grabbed the head of the Gyabish that had jumped on his back, using its body as a club until it went limp. "He seems to be going all out..." said a pilot "I guess he cares about Earth all that much..." "I wonder..." said Mizuki, still disturbed by what she felt. Orion jump kicked a COV, picking it up and throwing it into other monsters, only to stunned when several fired on him from behind. When a few of the fighter fired, to give him a reprieve, he cup his hands and turned around, hitting the monsters with a beam of yellow lightning that knocked them down. Orion's body erupted in flames, he cupped his hands again, creating a little light, as he pulled his hands up and to the side, his flames flowed into the light, turning it into a miniature sun. With one shove it sped of towards a group of monsters, exploding. Because it was a sphere, even some of the Bemstars were destroyed as they could not absorb enough particles to stop the explosion. Out of the dust, energy blasts, fireballs and laser bolts shot out at Orion, who fell to his knees. His fist, to his side glowed red and arced with fire, in a punching motion he fired into the dust, destroying one monster and then made a sweeping motion, destroying several more. Orion turned around, spotting several more kaiju, only these were trying to get away. He put his fists together, in front his heart stone, all three began to glow red. For extra power he moved them to above his head, where energy gathered into a small sun. He fired his beam from his fists, hitting one monster, but destroying all of them in the explosion. "Woah...!" said a pilot "He really isn't holding back...!" The blast knocked away many of the fliers, endangering many. Mizuki noted how Orion had spent so much energy on this army, from his finishers, to his refusal to bother dodging or defending himself. Now tired, with his Heart Stone flashing and pulsating, Orion was vulnerable, the whip arm of a Nova wrapped around his neck from behind. With it was several Bemlars, some Gazotos, what appeared to be a Ligatron. They all fired their beams, plasma balls and lasers on Orion, creating a mushroom cloud with the combined explosion. When the dust settle, Orion's eyes went out and he collapsed on the ground. SMACK! The youth was knocked into a wall from his mother's back hand. It was Zoe, in her 'human' form, wearing armor and a cape. The youth was probably no older than ten wearing a kilt and metal bracers. Besides Zoe was a male of the same species, similarly dressed to the boy with long white locks. "Pray tell..." said Zoe, why should I acknowledge this whelp as my own...he is weak...!" "He has yet to go through the trials..." said the man. "I don't need the trials to know that he is weak...!" "But he is smart, he has already built is first Plasma Caster..." "Is that supposed to impress me...?" "It should, since normally only elders know anything about technology, he may not be warrior material, but that's not what you need, you already have many warrior sons, but you are still a lesser noble..." She growled, like a large beast, she bore her teeth, her normal pair and her retractable fangs. "But, if his mind is cultivated, his advancements...the council of elders doesn't care that much about warriors, everyone is a warrior, but to advance our technology now..." Zoe paused and then looked at the frighten young boy, holding his head as green blood flowed down his face. With one finger she lifted him up by his chin and looked at him with cold cruel eyes. "Listen here, you work for me, all your advances will be towards my house, which will be your house, understood...? UNDERSTOOD...!?" The boy nodded in terror. "Good...a name, a name, you shall be Orion, son of Ezekial, the son of Riviera, the son of Miliardo of the house of Krushkrenda. That is the house of your mother, fail me, boy and I will bite out your throat...!" Chapter 7 The monsters pounded on Orion's unconscious body, even the lasers from the wave riders, what few hadn't return to the space stations, did little to actually stop them. Orion was still caught in his memories. "Worthless...!" shouted Zoe as she held Orion up by the throat "Your technology is worthless..." Several of Orion's siblings were around them smirking and laughing. "I'm study new way of generating energy, if I succeed, you could have a monopoly on the planet's resources..." said Orion. The only reason he could still talk was because his race had a respiratory bypass. Zoe threw him away. "Do you know how long that will take!?" "Centuries..." he replied rubbing his throat. Zoe growled. "In the mean time I have created a new weapon, based on my energy research..." She calmed. "It's a laser but because of its altered frequency its destructive ability is potentially greater than that of our plasma weapons..." Orion was, older and being pushed around by his brothers and sisters while he mother stood by reading reports from him. On and on it went, memories of abuse and suffering until Orion found himself, in Ultra form, reaching for his love, both being stomped upon by dark Ultras. That memory where she turned to stone and shattered, but the memory didn't end as it was suppose to be, from her remains, came a crack in the world, a red crack that shined out a red light, that was reflected in Orion's eyes. Somehow, a sinister laughter could be heard in his dreams. The monsters kept wailing on Orion, ignoring the attempts of STAR to stop them, all until a burst of red flames sent them flying back, destroying several of them. Up rose Orion, roaring into space, an aura of flames surrounding him. Mizuki keeled over in her cockpit, the emotions radiating from him were too intense for her and she was forced to keep away from the moon. Orion wasted no time, rushing a Bemlar that was about to breath fire. He grabbed it by the mouth, crushing it and having the beam go of and destroy its head. He moved and clothes line the last Nova and a Gyashi, before rushing a Dinozaur, baring its tongue attack and punching it repeated into the ground until its was beaten to death. Orion only stopped by a Bemstar shot its horn beam into his back and he rushed, giving it an uppercut. Even throwing his arm into its second mouth didn't stop it as Orion put his other hand in and ripped it apart. What monster remained had gathered around him, they fired their ranged attacks, now out of fear of Orion. Orion braced the attacks. Orion's fire hair appeared as he put his fists to his side, then he crossed his arms, his body glowing red and the fire covering his entire body. He swung his arms open and exploded in a massive burst of energy and flame, that destroyed what was left. To the surprise of the STAR pilots, the flames and streams of light gathered together to reform into a tired and exhausted Orion, who was back in his normal form, his bracelet no longer electrocuting him. He collapsed to all fours and looked at his bracelet. "We have to stop this, we have to go to the source of the problem...!" The bracelet's stone flashed. "Please, let me end all of this misery and death!" It flashed again. Orion got up and flew of, towards the sun. Mizuki was in his Wave Rider, floating through space with a nosebleed. She spotted Orion, flying towards the sun. "No..." she said weakly "Don't... the hate... don't..." outstretching her hand weakly before passing out. Chapter 8 "Luter can protect the Earth on her own..." said Orion. The bracelet flashed again. "I am not running away from my problems, not now, not anymore, I am running to them, before she burns the universe down in her madness!" Orion stopped before the sun, he crossed his arms and outstretched them to his side, large particles of light gathered to his pulsating Heart Stone, calming it down and returning it to normal. Orion was already healing for he was space, but his energy levels returned to normal, faster and faster as he got closer to the sun. It was then that Orion realized something, he had taken in nearly twice the amount of energy he normally could, or at least before he came to Earth. He clenched his fist realizing his now greater combat power and looked at his bracelet. "Help me, or don't, but I will face her and her darkness...!" The bracelet flashed. Orion put his hands to his color timer, all three parts glowed, blue and his raised his fists and the pointed his fingers forward shooting twin beams that clashed and became a pool of light in space , which he disappeared into. Zoe stood over the ruins of a pyramid, in the burnt remains of a jungle on a planet that seemingly only had deserts. She stood in solemn quite over what was once Orion's workstation, remembering the day they gained Ultra powers when her two other sons turned dark before her and tried to kill her, leaving her for dead. Zoe turned around to see a sphere of blue light coming down from the sky and crashing behind the hill. Seconds later she spotted Orion run up to the top of said hill. "Zoe..." he said. "How many times must I tell you, 'mother'...?" "I have a new one thank you..." Zoe's eyes flashed with light "Yes, that b@tch Tori..." she said clenching her fists "why, because she's stronger than me..." "Because she was actually a mother..." "I WAS A MOTHER...!" "To those that were useful, to those who you could use, but when ever any of us failed you, what were we then, just pups you popped out until we could redeem ourselves... You used us, all of us, you were our mother but not 'a' mother." "Where did this courage come from...You never had the guts to look me in the eye, let alone stand up straight!" "It came from those you would call villains, who used their great powers to help the universe and not just themselves, those whose code of honor far out shined our and that I bear the title of that vow of conduct." "You, you are a sniveling coward, what honor do you have...?" "...'Keep your blades from the blood of the weak, to other wise is to weaken yourself...' I know the word of the Hunt by heart, what of you?" Zoe looked away "Of course you don't for all of you it was just as excuse to do what you pleased. You don't get it, our world was filled with Black Bloods that's why it burned!" "Enough...! Orion, I am your mother, this is your world, are you with me or against me...!? Your strength comes from me...from this world...!" "My strength...indeed, it was spawned from this planet, from its past, but I was shown the way to my future by the planet Altara!" Orion touched his bracelet, energy arced and warped around it, blue lights, and he swiped his hand back. The energy arced between it and his bracer and his arm shined. When it was over, his bracelet and bracer had become one silver armament with the bracelet's stone having merged/replaced his natural gem. "Then you can die with your new world...Children...!" Dark clouds appeared around her feet and expanded, out of them came Dark Ultras, the same from ages past. "What have you done...!?" "I have resurrected the pride and glory of our race!" "These abominations will fall...!" Orion ran down, stroke his bracer backwards, swinging his arm. He sliced a dark Ultra in half, it dissolved into yellow particles, as his bracer conjured a metal blade from his arm, causing the others to get back for a moment. Orion touched his bracer again, sweeping back and causing the stone to shine. He raised his arm where it shined white, bothering the Dark Ultras, and swinging. The movement of the blade made an arc shaped hole in the ground, his body was covered in light, which it absorbed and was changed by. His Heart Stone was gone, replaced by a diamond shaped, blue color timer and his protectors had became silver and triangular in shape, covering his shoulders as they connected at his color timer and the corresponding spot on his back. "Where did that come from...?" asked Zoe. "This bracelet has long represented a destiny I have always been running from, I have been chosen for the title of King, in the Land of Giants, as the terrible responsibilities that includes..." "What...?" said Zoe, perplexed as to why anyone would run from power. "But if it means putting my past behind me, then fine, I will accept that burden...!" Orion dashed forward towards the host of Dark Ultras. Chapter 9 Orion slashed in an X formation, and spin kicked, cutting two dark ultras across the chest and knocking a third to the side. He then jumped into the, landing one with a jump kick that sent it flying back into the others, he back flipped and spun, slash two, one down onto her head and the other up from its jaw. Orion landed on all three and got up taking a fighting stance, stopping the Dark Ultras in their stance with fear. They hissed and growled like animals. "This is...?" said Orion, walking forward with the Dark Ultras moving with him. One ran at him and kicked, Orion, swat away his leg and slashed him across the chest, destroying him. "This was your plan, bring back the weak and the wretched...!" "Weak...!" shouted Zoe "These were the strongest of our race...!" "Strong in body, strong as flesh, but they were too weak at heart, in mind to control their power, now they are beasts and their iniquity is painted on their bodies!" Orion swiped down his sword, charging it and swinging around, taking out all of them around him. "They can't even survive that...!" Orion understood as he slashed them, that a real Ultra, would've survived many of his slashes, even some of the more brutal ones, but these things, were just animals, they had no will to keep themselves together. "Ultras of the Kingdom of warriors! Show him your power...!" They all leaped at him and Orion suddenly spun around up into the air at high speed, suddenly coming down in front of his mother, his blade at her throat. "You are weak..." "What...?" "Admit it, all the energy you had gathered, from those destroyed worlds, from the Dark Nebula, all of it to revive this unworthy bunch! I can sense it, you are spent! All you have left is a facade to lead of lie...!" "A lie, they are our world...!" "Our world? They are as they died, mindless savage which is why it was so easy to revive them, what about my father, my siblings, my family, the children of our world, where are they? They are gone, they died in the light and the darkness cannot revive them! You revived nothing but those that destroyed our world, that shattered our building and killed our loved ones!" "The Ultras, destroyed us...!" "Then why are you alive...!" Zoe stopped. "That light, why did it not kill you and the others who left, why...? Because you were not a Dark Ultra, you were not a raving beast. The attack from King which destroyed them saved me and most likely saved your life!" "Silence...!" Orion hit her in the gut and turned and swung his sword, making the dark ultras step back. "No...! For once in your life, you're listening to me. You're wrong, this is not what was great about our people, this is what destroyed them! It is you who insult our ancestors, it is you who is without honor..." "You, finished..." She said stoically. Several Dark Ultras grabbed Orion from behind and pulled him away. Orion flew back in that direction, freeing himself and performing a charge slash that took out several of them. Orion took a fighting stance as Zoe ordered the Dark Ultras to attack. Orion prepared himself to fight again, only for everything to be interrupted by beams hitting several of the dark ones in the back, destroying them. Everyone stopped and looked to see Ultra standing upon the hill behind them. At first Orion and Zoe thought that they were Space Rangers, until they noticed that they had Heart Stone. Their crests were not blade like, like a normal Ultra, each was unique, some were double crests pointing forward, others had arcs that ran from ear to ear and a few more had arcs with what appeared to be horns. All of the males had facial hair, not literal hair, but what appeared to beards and mustaches sculpted and attached to their faces. Only Orion with his knowledge of how Ultras aged realized. "The elders..." he said "The Elders of the Kingdom of Warriors...!" Chapter 10 Zoe was surprised, she had thought only she and her group had survived, besides Orion. "Excellent..."! she said "Then you can help me take vengeance on this traitor...!" The group looked at each other and jumped, over the dark army and landed in front Orion. The were silent, and though Orion took a fighting stance, he noticed the lack of dark markings upon them and relaxed. "Well...!?" said Zoe impatiently. The turned and face her and one of the males stepped forward. "Zoe..." he said "Your offspring is correct, you are the true traitor..." "What...!?" "We have heard your argument and we now understand the fate of our world...It confirmed what we elders had long believed, that our people had lost their honor...!" "What...!? We were powerful, we were..." "Brutal, cruel, merciless..." said a female "but not honorable, you, like so many others, mistake glory for honor. Orion here, you called him weak, but we have heard of his exploits in the Machine War..." "You old fools have been here, sitting, watching, doing nothing...!" "Our attention was placed on what we believed was the last son of our world, after your group made pace for the Dark Nebula we believed you lost in that nest of darkness, beyond our sights...." "Enough...! Destroy them as well...!" Orion flipped over the elders, creating a line in the ground with his Chakra Beam. "No...! he shouted "I will not loose me world again, not when I find something good about...!" The bracer pulsated, Orion could feel some will, emanating from it and...he trusted it. As the dark Ultras tried to rush him again, they were stopped by the bright light that enveloped him. "Where am I...?" asked Orion. He found himself in a realm of light, bright prismatic stars floated upward from the glowing blue 'water' beneath him as a soft white, prismatic sky covered this 'world' "You are inside the Legend Bracelet..." said a voice. Before him appeared a red Ultra with a forward pointed crest, horns on his head, protectors, a beam lamp and a color timer. Orion looked at him and then it hit him. "Taro, master Taro...!?" "Yes and no..." the other Ultra brothers, Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraseven, Ace, Leo, 80 and Mebius, all stepped out of the light. "We are the will ghosts left behind, a gathering of the memories and techniques and will of the Ultra Brothers..." "We call you the Great Ultra Heroes now...but you are all gone now..." "Not all of us..." said Ultraman "One of us still remains, and despite what you think he believes in you..." "King...?" "His choices have not been easy..." said Taro "trying to protect the universe and your freedom, it is his believe that you hold the monstrous red light and thus protect the universe from its influence, more so than anyone else. His methods may seem questionable, but you must ask yourself, when has he ever forced you to do anything..." "Really..." he said with a skeptical tone "even with all talk about destiny...?" "You must be the one to take his place..." said Seven "For only you have the potential to take up his mantle in time..." said Zoffy. "King's time is nigh..." said Ace "And with his end, the evil that we sacrifice our lives to stop..." said Leo "Will be unleashed, the peaceful universe, we Ultras fought for, died for..." said 80 "Will be but a dream..." said Mebius. "And the universe will be forced to wake up from it..." finished Taro. Orion stepped back. "I...I don't know if I am worthy..." "You were chosen...you have in your the power to shine with the blue light, like very few before you. Orion, accept our power, accept the power of Legend and end the evil before you, protect what is precious and safeguard the priceless lives of the universe...!" The Ultra crossed their arms and outstretched them, releasing rays of energy at Orion. The light faded and Orion appeared changed. Gone was the chest shield, though the diamond color timer still remain. His protectors now had a triangular shape, though they did go over his shoulders anymore. His bracers had become arrow shaped, with the stone still in them. His shin guards were also arrow shaped, pointing up, silver markings were on his side and come down the front and back of his legs while a line of golden studs rand down the top of his head to his now green Wiseman's Eye. Everyone looked at him, stunned, surprised, then one Dark Ultra took a step forward...and Orion moved in a flash and sent him flying backward with a punch. The rest of them charged. Chapter 11-Last Chapter Orion delivered to side kicks to the two dark Ultras in front of him. He then delivered several punches before catching a swing from the left and tossing the Ultra into a group of others. He rushed forward punching away more dark Ultras, sending them flying into others. At one time, Orion flipped back through the air, dodging attacks. Upon landing on his feet one of his arms was too his side, the other was across his chest. "Emerium Chakra..." said Orion. He had no idea why he felt like shouting is attacks, but he fired an oscillating, green particle beam, that struck several dark Ultras and reducing them to golden particles. Only the Elders stopped to notice that whatever Orion hit, a flash of yellow light covered its body and the dark Ultra eventually turned to stone. "Father...!?" said Prime as he walked through the now dark halls of King's temple. "Where are you..." "Prime..." said a woman's voice. Orion dashed forward with a double punch, taking out two more, before some side kicks, followed a spin back kick and some arc shaped energy blasts, to give him some room. He fired the Legend Shot, taking out a massive number before crossing his arms. Light gathered from all around and he jumped into the air, opening his arms and releasing particles of light. The Elders found the light warm and comforting, the ground found it to be fertilizer, causing flowers to grow, if only for a minute, the dark Ultras found it to be pain and poison. They hissed as it burnt them and they faded back to statue form. Orion landed in front Zoe, who was now on her knees, weak, her energies expanded into her failed army. Yet Orion suddenly turned around as a red flash knocked the Elders unconscious. He turned to see king, his eyes glowing crimson and his markings as well. "King...?" "No...!" said King with an unnaturally deep voice. The markings on his body, the red in his eyes and color timer, all shined and came of as a dark red cloud, which sped towards Orion. Orion cried out in pain as he disappeared in a red swirl of particles. When it was over. Orion was in his Berserk Insanity mode, however, the bracelet's stone was now black, like his Heart Stone and his eyes. King fell to his knees, his eyes were now yellow and his color timer flashed red as his markings had disappeared. "No...!" said King in his normal voice. Orion started to laugh, first it was a giggle and then it was manic. "You failed...!" he shouted in the same deep voice King had used "Your precious golden boy has failed...!" Zoe stood up. "Orion..." 'Orion' gave her and uppercut that shattered the mountain top behind her and she looked at his black eyes with fear. "I am Orion...but I am not Orion. I am the Embodiment of the Red Light, the avatar of Instinct, I am Orion Madness and the time of the Age of Reason is over! Now shall be the time of the Age of Instinct...!" "Then..." she said trying to stay conscious "You will take vengeance..." "Orion did not care for your vengeance, why would I. Your lot were amusing things, so many of you more beast than men and you wiped out those that clung on to their reason! Your actions and their revival, as short as it was, gave me the strength to overpower my jailer, for that...you can live for no..." Madness dropped her and turned to leave. "Orion..." said Zoe, now turning into a normal red Ultra, "Orion! Give me back my son...!" Her dark power, what was left of it, was flowing out her Heart Stone and Beam Lamp and into Orion Madness. "You did nothing to keep him..." With that he was gone, in a burst of red light. Category:Orion Continuity Category:Ultraman Orion Episodes Category:SolZen321